1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling element of a support arm system for connecting a housing or a support arm system element with a support arm. The coupling element has a substantially hollow cylinder-shaped receiving element, fixed in place on the housing or the support arm system element, for receiving and fixing in place the support arm in the axial direction.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A coupling element for connecting a support arm or a support arm system is known from German Patent Reference DE 41 19 508 C2, for example. The support arm of this coupling element is attached by a screw connection to a receiving element. The receiving element is connected with a rotary coupling, which allows pivoting of the control device housing relative to the housing, about a vertical pivot shaft.
A support arm system is for example known from German Patent Reference DE 38 05 422 C1, which is constructed from support arm elements including support arms, intermediate joints, angle pieces, installed wall elements or housing couplings of a support arm system.
In connection with such coupling element there is one disadvantage that, because of the complicated construction, elevations and depressions, such as edges, grooves, undercuts and the like are formed, can easily become soiled. In particular, dirt can accumulate in depressions or edge or corner areas. For this reason, such coupling elements are suitable only in a limited way in the field connected with health, for example in the food industry or in hospitals. For one, devices used in the field connected with health must be designed so that no excessive or persistent soiling can occur. Also, such devices must be easy to clean without becoming damaged, for example by making use of a steam jet cleaning device.